1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to video signal switching apparatus and, more particularly, is directed to a video signal switching apparatus suitable for use in switching and displaying a plurality of video signals, each having an asynchronous signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows an example of a prior-art video signal switching apparatus.
As will be seen from FIG. 1, when one of video signals respectively output from a plurality of video tape recorders (VTRs), that is, VTR-A 3 and VTR-B 5 is selectively switched and fed to an output terminal 20, the video signal is selectively switched by a selector 10.
However, a home VTR, for example, is not provided with a gain locking system which enables the video signal to be synchronized with an asynchronous video signal so that, as shown in FIG. 2, when the video signal is simply selected, the video signal becomes discontinuous at the switched portion thereof and a horizontal synchronizing (sync.) signal is disturbed, thus resulting in an image being disturbed.